Awakening of Sailor Earth
by anime-goddess4
Summary: there is a new scout? sailor earth? will she join the other scouts or is she the enemy? rating may go up. R+R>


I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the charters except for my own original ones. This is my first fic so go easy on me. I will take any advice, but plz don't flame me to bad. I really don't know what the whole plot is yet cuz I just started writing this one night for no particular reason. Well READ ON!! PLZ DON'T SUE ME!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Dream

As I ran down the lonely, dark hallways of my school, my eyes searched frantically for an escape. The only thing that could be heard was the soft thumping of my shoes hitting the hard, cold floor and whatever was following me. My heart was pounding with fear as I turned a corner to a dead end. I was trapped!! I had nowhere to go. Whatever was chasing me was for surely going to get me now. That's when I heard it. A low and menacing growl. I slowly turned around, awaiting my fate. My eyes were closed and tears were starting to well up. I could feel the creatures hot, stained breath on my face. I opened my eyes and saw two piercing red eyes staring down at me.. That's when the creature jumped at me and a bright light blinded my vision.

RING!!! 

I bolted up in a cold sweat. My whole body was shaking. Damn alarm clock. It was 6:30 AM. I threw it against the wall so it would stop making such a racket. I hopped out of bed and went in the shower. I checked the temperature, til it was perfect. I stepped in, letting the water run all of my fear away. That's when my thoughts started to wander back to my dream. It was the 6th time this month that I had it, but what did it mean? It always ended in the same spot. Was this of premonition or warning ofsome kind? Would this be my fate or someone else's? I had to know, but where to start.

I jumped out of the shower, got dressed, and did my hair. I ran downstairs to the kitchen with a cheery look on my face so no one would know what was wrong.

"My you're awfully perky this morning Stephanie." My mother, Emma, said.

I looked up and smiled as I sat down at the table. "What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Whatever you make." She smiled back at me.

I gave her one of those very-funny looks.

Thats when my little brother and sister came bounding down the stairs.

"MORNING MOMMY!!! MORNING STEPHANIE!!" Celine and Josh screeched.

I looked at the 6 year old twins ever, happy faces. 

"Morning you two." I said.

"Morning." My mom said.

"Have you two seen your father?". she asked.

"Yeah. He said he'll be down in a minute." Celine informed.

My father came down the stairs minutes later.

"Sorry it took so long hun. I had a stain on my suit and I had to change." My dad, Richard, said.

He walked up to my mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The twin made gagging faces. I just laughed.

"I have to go or else I'll be late for work. You better get a move on to Stephanie. Bye!" He said and walked out the door. 

I looked at the clock and it read 7:15 AM. I jumped up from the table and ran upstairs to get my brush my teeth and get my backpack. 

I ran out the door and yelled a hurried, "See you later."

I ran as fast as I could hoping I wouldn't miss the bus. I got there just in time. When I got on the bus I saw a friendly and familiar face. It was my best friend Tonia and she was laughing at me because I was out of breath from running.

"Konnichiwa, to you too." I said a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but you should have seen your face." She laughed and soon I joined her.

"Tonia, I had that same dream again last night." I blurted out.

"Really? It ended that same way and everything?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it felt so real and it was the 6th time this month. What do u think this means?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see I guess. Only time will tell."

I looked out the window and thought, "That's what I'm worried about. There may not be enough time to tell." 

We both sat in silence the rest of the bus ride.

About 10 minutes later, we finally arrived at Crossroad Highschool. We both groaned and got off the bus.

"Ready for another year of boring classes, ignorant teachers, egotistic guys, and loads of homework?" Tonia asked.

"Oh yeah." I said sarcastically.

We walked up the steps and saw several new and old faces. We were in 10th grade and saw many nervous looking freshmen. I just laughed thinking how that was me last year. We had 30 minutes until class started. Tonia and I walked around until we saw our old group of friends.

"Konnichiwa you guys!!" I shouted as I ran over to Jamie, Amber, and Jerilynn.

"Konnichiwa!!" They shouted back.

Everyone gave everyone hugs and caught up on the latest gossip. That's when I saw him. Seyia.

He walked by me and smiled while Yaten and Taiki rolled their eyes. Everyone started laughing.

"What?!" I shouted irritated.

"Oh come on Stephanie. Everyone saw it." Amber said.

"Saw what?!?!" 

"How you got all lovey-dovey when SEYIA walked by." Jamie teased.

"I did not!!!" I said now getting flustered.

"Stephanie and Seyia sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" Jeri screamed.

I clamped her mouth shut. "SHUTUP!!" I whined.

"Ok,ok. You know we're just teasing." Tonia said.

The bell finally rang and everyone groaned.

"Well I'll see you guys at lunch." I said, as I headed for 1st period.

______________________________________________________________________________

Well....what do you guys think? Needs some work I know. Please review and tell me of ya liked it or not! I'll take any suggestions. I'll try to update every week if i have at least 3 reviews (and if my homework and job don't get in the way). Bye for now!


End file.
